Crimson Armonía
Crimson Armonía is a 2018-introduced all-around character and the daughter of The Carbuncle. She has been a foster child for a majority of her teenage life and has lived a nomadic life by hopping from foster home to foster home. It was not until she was able to finally apply to Ever After High that she found a somewhat permanent home until graduation. Crimson is a rather reserved person and prefers to keep to herself in general, leaving her very out of touch with today's current events. She is not one for crowds and interacting with people due to her family line's ability to sense a person's emotions and desires; strong emotions and thoughts trigger her negative emotions. She is also not one for words and prefers to communicate through gestures and signals, which results in people mistaken her to be mute. Due to her reclusive lifestyle and lack of concern about what is going on in the world, she stands Neutral in the destiny-conflict. Character Personality Not only does Crimson seldom speak, she rarely reacts towards anything, always keeping a deadpan face; this also includes any physical affliction since she does not even wince from the supposed pain. Due to her weird, or rather lack thereof reactions, the students around her have nicknamed her "The Robot." While some of her peers steer clear of her, there are some who want to take up the challenge to get Crimson to react. There have been numerous times where the Three Billy Goats Gruff has taken up that challenge, only to find themselves failing every time. It has been an unspoken challenge among the student body to try and get Crimson to react to just about anything where the winner only gets bragging rights. Unfortunately, this challenge just welcomes baseless rumors explaining Crimson's peculiar behavior. Since Crimson has the powers of her family line to detect and sense these prejudice emotions towards her, she is aware that her peers notice her, but due to the language barrier, she has no idea what they are about. The emotions she senses are mixed and she is unable to determine whether they are negative and positive reactions towards her. Regardless, Crimson does not really mind it since she is not one for poking her nose in matters she does not particularly care for. While Crimson may not be one for social current events or trends, that does not mean she does not have a thirst for education. Unfortunately for her, she did not have a proper education growing up, going back and forth between public school and homeschool and not having them lined up accordingly. She worked hard to get in high school despite the disadvantages. Appearance Hobbies & Interests Myth The Carbuncle Powers & Abilities Relationships Outfits Trivia * She is Latin American. * Her native language is Spanish. * English is Crimson's second language. She is not fluent in English and has a hard time understanding and communicating in it, which is one of the reasons why she prefers to not speak. ** During the rare occasions when she does speak, she speaks in broken English and with a Spanish accent. ** When spoken to in English and someone uses English slang and idioms, she will take them literally. Ie, if someone told her it is raining cats and dogs, she will look outside and look for cats and dogs falling from the sky. * She is quite acrobatic and agile. * Footwear is a foreign concept to her. * She dislikes snow and being cold. * She always has Dictionary.com open on her MirrorPhone so she can quickly look up English words she doesn't understand. * She practices English by herself in the library by reading easy reader level books. Gallery crimson-sketch.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Spanish Category:Neutral Category:Carbuncle Category:Demisexual